


Rest Your Doubts

by OTP_Malec_Shipper



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/pseuds/OTP_Malec_Shipper
Summary: Just a silly little drabble that came into my mind.





	Rest Your Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prelude to another fanfic that I'm writing, (a full length one, not just a couple of one-shots) so don't be disappointed by it's shortness.

'Hi, my name is Scott Hoying!!' Scott half-shouted, unable to curb his enthusiasm. Mitch rolled his eyes, not attempting to keep the fond smile off his face. 

'And  _I_ am Mitch Grassi,' he threw up his hands elaborately, the ring on his left hand very visible. 

They looked at each other.

'And we have been  _together_ for two years.' They both said together, devious grins in place. 

And that was when the fandom exploded. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://otp-malec-shipper.tumblr.com/) or on  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/otpmalecshipper)


End file.
